Song of Pink Roses
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: Robert's career as a beyblader is over now that the Flaming Hearts are safe. So what does a certain red-headed Russian and a match making bit beast in common? Only Griffolyon and Tala know and they're about to give Robert the shock of his life! R & R !
1. Prologue

Blitzkreig50889: As you can probably tell, I've been writing a bunch of fics that surround certain beyblade teams. Hearts Unwritten centers on the Blitzkrieg Boys and Flaming Hearts settling down in life. My Unity series which will follow this one centers on the remaining Bladebreakers, Max, Ray, and Tyson. And this series…well, I'm sure you've already managed to guess it, centers on the Majestics. So to start this series off, I'm finishing up the rest of Robert's life, post -Flaming Hearts. Here's hoping you like it!

Song of Pink Roses

Prologue

Pink. Robert wrinkled his nose up in disgust at it. The blasted color was everywhere, but then again, he was at one of his best friend's wedding, so what did he expect? The girl was fucking obsessed with the color.

October. The month of love when it wasn't February and all due to its pink crystal. Robert shuddered. It was just bad luck the month was also his birth month. And also the month the crazy woman had decided to have her wedding.

Roses. Robert almost let out a snort of amusement at the color; more fucking pink. He would've laughed at his thoughts had he not been in public; he was beginning to sound, or perhaps it would be better to say think, like Jonathan. Too bad the roses were beginning to give him a headache. There was just too many of the damn things!

Robert glanced around and wanted to laugh. All this pink was beginning to drive him insane. He figured it was about time he got out of this place before he did go crazy.

Quietly, he turned and walked straight out of the reception. There was no reason for him to stay any longer. Privately, he sent a prayer to his old friend. Robert figured his friend would need it if he ever was going to manage all this pink.

Robert walked out, but not without being noticed. Griffolyon noticed and it was the griffin who reached for a certain red-headed match-making Russian with his mind. Griffolyon was sure Robert would be pissed off at him if he ever found out what had been done, but then again, the griffin figured it would be safer to handle a lecture than to handle a life being alone for eternity. After all, he and Robert were far more alike than the German could ever know.

Blitzkreig50889: well, there's the prologue for you. I know it's short, but hey, I figure I owe you guys some short prologues for a change. Anyway, please review to let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Blitzkreig50889: well, here's chapter 1 for ya's! Let's just say this fic is going to be interesting and to make things quick, I've brought a muse!

Robert: I'm not a muse.

Blitzkreig50889: sure ya are! You just haven't realized it yet.

Robert: No, I have realized what you're trying to do. I'm not a muse.

Blitzkreig50889: (growls) fine then. Just do the damn disclaimer.

Robert: touchy aren't you?

Blitzkreig50889: (snarls) Robert…

Robert: Okay, okay! Don't try and bite my head off, sheesh! Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCS, The Black Thorns and their bit beasts, and her plot ideas. Oh, and like Dark Calling, you won't see the disclaimer any more after this. So… (Looks at blitzkreig50889)

Blitzkreig50889: enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 1

"Robert! Hey! Wake up! I need to talk to you."

Robert groaned as a voice blasted through his windows. He dragged the blanket from over his head and looked at the clock next to his bed. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head at the time. It was only two in the morning!

"Robert!" the voice outside bellowed. "Wake up!"

Groaning yet a second time, Robert forced himself out of bed. He was going to kill the person outside if someone didn't answer the door before he did. Although, what said person was doing here at two in the morning was beyond him.

"ROBERT!"

"I'm coming already, damn it!" Robert snapped out the nearest window. "You had better have a damn good excuse for getting me out of bed at two in the morning, Jonathan."

Jonathan, AKA Johnny McGregor, simply grinned from where he was standing on the doorstep. After a moment, Robert pulled the door open and gave the Scot a fairly lethal looking death glare.

"Not bad," Johnny commented. "You've still got a lot of work to do though if you want it to match Kai or Tala's death glares."

"Jonathan," Robert growled.

"Okay, point taken," Johnny said nervously. "I just wanted to warn you to be careful since I think our families are planning something on us, that's all."

"And this couldn't wait until after eight because…?"

Johnny gulped. "Because I'm leaving and I didn't want to leave without telling you."

Robert sighed. "Where the hell would you be going at two…" he broke off at this point to recheck the time. A blazing green 2:10 glared back at him from the digital clock on the living room fireplace's mantle. "At ten after two in the morning," He finished lamely.

"Well, you see, it's still ten over in Scotland and I just wanted to get a head start before my grandfather went nuts on me…over the…uh…" Johnny leaned closer at this point to whisper in a disgusted voice, "The settling down and having kids thing again."

Robert shuddered in agreement. The Scot's grandfather had been annoying all of the Majestics to settle down. Although the German had to admit Enrique and Oliver's reactions to that had been rather hilarious. They'd both been severely red in the face at the mere idea, but then again they were only nineteen so Robert couldn't blame them.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you couldn't have told me this when a sane person would be awake," Robert muttered.

Johnny sighed. "Alright, fine, I wasn't going to bother telling you this, but I'm heading out on a mission…"

Robert cut him off. "You took THE mission?"

"Yeah, I took that one."

"You are crazy!" Robert jumped up from the chair he had sat on and started to push Johnny out the door. "Oh, well, you want to die, go ahead and do so."

Johnny dug his heals into the rug, and flashed Robert a grin. "I won't die. I'm far too smart to do that yet."

Robert let out an exasperated snort. "Yeah, when you actually have true brains it'll be a cold day in hell."

"Hey!" the Scot exclaimed before Robert succeeded in pushing him out the door.

"Get out of here," Robert said with a small smile on his face. "I'm going back to bed and I'm not listening to you for the rest of the night." With that said, he slammed the door shut on the Scot.

Johnny shook his head after the door closed before speaking softly. "At least I tried to warn him."

"_Yes, but you forgot to tell him Tala was going to match him and Celina together."_ Salamolyon sounded almost amused to Johnny's ears.

"Oh god," Johnny said with a shudder. "I pity him."

"_That makes two of us, but…"_

"But what Salamolyon?"

"_Oh, never mind. I'm just worried we'll be next."_

"We better not be!" Johnny yelped to his bit beast. "That would be terrifying!"

Salamolyon simply chuckled before becoming quiet. Johnny looked back at Robert's castle for a moment before smiling. Maybe he'd help Tala out. After all, Robert did shove him outside in the middle of the night…

"_Don't even go there," _Salamolyon warned. _"Did you forget what Samantha and Julia did to you when you blackmailed Oliver?"_

Johnny shivered. "Nope and thanks for the reminder." With those words said, the Scot turned and started walking back down Robert's long driveway. He had a long walk ahead of him if he wanted to get to Greece in the next week, so he might as well get started now.

(Later…)

Banging on the door alerted Robert's sleep fogged senses. They jolted into action so fast he literally fell out of the chair he had been sitting on. Cursing Johnny for depriving him of sleep earlier that morning, Robert moved to the door. Curses on himself for not having anyone around to answer the door for him. This was ridiculous.

"HEY! OPEN UP IN THERE!"

Robert froze on the other side of the door. There was no way Johnny's grandfather could be here already. Did the freaking man never sleep?

Muttering a prayer under his breath, Robert opened the door and instantly regretted it. A battering ram of people pushed themselves inside. Cursing himself mentally, Robert shut the door once they were all in.

"Well, there's my boy!" the Scot known as Johnny's grandfather yelled enthusiastically. "You find yourself a girl yet?"

Robert groaned. "No, and for heaven's sake, I don't want one!"

"WHAT?!" Several voices yelled. Robert winced.

"What do you mean you don't want a girl?" The older Scot snapped. "It's high time you settled down. You'll be twenty-three-"

"Twenty-four" Robert corrected. He was sent a glare before Johnny's grandfather continued.

" …Twenty-four in a few days. You should already be married and working on a kid by this point."

Robert nearly gagged. Kids? Married? The man was absolutely insane!

"Griffolyon, help!" Robert thought to his bit beast. Griffolyon however, didn't answer. Robert wondered what could've caused the griffin's silence but he didn't have much time to dwell on it as a sharp knock on the door grabbed his attention.

"You expecting someone?" Johnny's grandfather teased.

"Not anyone you would consider worth my time," Robert answered back. The cold glare delivered at the German went unnoticed as Robert answered the door and nearly swore.

"Tala…" Robert said while looking down at the ground.

"Robert," the Russian answered back. "Now what is going on that Griffolyon would literally fly his rear to Russia to specifically get me?"

Robert sent a glare to his bit beast before looking at Tala. At least now he knew why Griffolyon hadn't answered his plea for help earlier.

"Why don't you see for yourself."

Tala's eyebrows rose at that comment but he walked straight into the room and wanted to laugh. The group of Scots there all looked as if they were going to drag Robert to the altar. If only they knew that Griffolyon and him already had that handled. It made him want to laugh.

"Well, Griffolyon, you wanted me to set him and Celina up together," Tala thought. "Well, you're about to get your wish!"

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go!

Robert: and I'm out of here! (Runs out of room)

Blitzkreig50889: Hey! He forgot to close. Oh, well, I guess I'll do it. Hope you liked the chapter and please remember to review! Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to keep these chapter shorter than what they normally are in any of my other fics. Let me know if you like that idea.


	3. Chapter 2

Blitzkreig50889: okay, as promised, here's the next fic to be updated in my massive story update. Since it's been awhile since this fic was updated, I knew it needed updated before I had people trying to find me so they could kill me for taking so long.

Robert: I don't think anyone will kill you. This isn't exactly one of the more popular fics around if you knwo what I mean.

Blitzkreig50889: Yeah, well, it has to get done whether people like it or not. And if Robert's presence didn't tell you which fic was being updated, it's the fic Song of Pink Roses. So, Robert, you know what you have to do.

Robert: Didn't we agree last time that I didn't have to do the disclaimer anymore for this fic?

Blitzkreig50889: I don't remember, but I'm going to have you say it anyway.

Robert: figures. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and her OCS that may pop up in any of her fics, in this case, Celina and her bit beast Jess. That said, please enjoy the fic.

Chapter 2

Celina Starinski wanted to scream in frustration. If she had to deal with another playboy male in her life, she was going to kill him. She didn't care if said male was a friend either, he was going to die.

"C'mon, Cel, you can't just leave me like this!" her boyfriend of about three weeks pleaded. "We belong together."

Celina scoffed. "Like hell we do. I told you from the get-go that if we went out, everything was exclusive. There was to be no dating of other girls or guys, no one-night stands, nothing that would get either of us hurt in the long run."

"Yeah, but-"

"No," Celina interrupted. "I don't want to hear it. We're done, that's it, and you'll quietly walk out of my life as I intend to do for you. You caused this mess that I wanted to avoid, so you'll have to deal with me cleaning it up. Goodbye, Jeff."

Celina easily stormed out of the room that belonged to her now ex-boyfriend, Jeff. The urge to cry was great, but she shoved it down. She was not going to cry over the damn idiot. She refused to.

Still struggling with unwanted tears, she reached into her purse and pulled out the one thing she knew would comfort her and always be by her side; her bit beast's blade.

"Mistress! What is wrong?" Jess instantly queried.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired of feeling like a fool." Still walking furiously towards the one place she'd knew she'd have privacy, Celina knew she'd have to cry whether she wanted to or not. She'd also end up letting Jess out again to deliver retribution.

Finally reaching the park, Celina crawled in underneath some closely planted fir trees. It was a habit she'd started as a child and one she'd never broken.

Jess instantly popped out of her blade, as all bit beasts could if their masters or mistresses were distressed, and pulled Celina into the shelter of her left wing. "Please don't cry, mistress. Your tears will tear me apart."

Celina couldn't stop the tears though. Jess knew that as almost every bit beast would. That male her mistress had come to love was going to pay big time if Jess had her way. "Want me to sever some body parts off of him?" she offered after a moment.

Celina only shook her head and let the tears rage out of her system. After a few minutes, they passed and she was finally able to hold a decent conversation with her bit beast. "Sorry about that Jess. It was just something I needed to do."

Jess scoffed. "Ha! No male is worth the tears of any female unless they're tears of joy and love. That one should be skewered by a few daggers and left to rot before any other female is hurt by him."

Celina winced at the images Jess provided for her. "Well, that's nice, but I'm not having you taken from me just because you decided he needed to be killed. However, if you have to have some sort of revenge, the least you can do is blackmail him for me. I recorded his little love speeches with the girls he was cheating on while with me."

Jess sent her mistress an annoyed look. "And how am I supposed to blackmail someone with something like that? It's not as if I can be anonymous about it if you get my point. It stick out like a neon orange monkey would amongst a bunch of caterpillars."

At the sound of Celina's laughter, Jess smiled. Now she was getting somewhere. "Feel better now don't you?" Her mistress nodded.

"Much better. How'd you know something like that would make me feel better?"

Jess grinned. "Because I'm your bit beast and I'm a griffin. We always know what to say to make people feel better."

Celina shook her head. "Well, I definitely feel better. Still, you're going to have to go back into your blade now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving my little safe haven and heading home. I've got work that needs to be done."

Jess groaned. "If you call standing in a nearly dark room arguing with your mother work, then I'd better make haste."

Celina would've glared at Jess, but she happened to agree with the griffin. Arguing with her mother about her life and the time of work she did for a living wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. Still, it was something that had to be done if she wanted to keep her independence.

"Let's go, Jess."

"Of course, Mistress," Jess murmured softly before disappearing back into her blade. Once there, Jess immediately reached out for the one bit beast she knew she could count on. After all, he was her mate and he'd know what to do to make Celina's personal life better. If he didn't, then there was Tala after all.

Blitzkreig50889: well, there you go. Hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry if it was a little short. I wanted to go further but what I wanted to write didn't seem to fit in with this chapter so I'll have it in the next chapter.

Robert: and I've got to ask something here. Are you purposely having Griffolyon, Jess, and Tala gain up on Celina and me?

Blitzkreig50889: you'll just have to wait and find out, now won't you?

Robert: (mutters something under his breath about irritating authors)

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, hoped you liked the chapter and please remember to review!


	4. Author's Note

Blitzkreig50889: I'm just dropping in a quick note to tell everyone to expect a major fic update on Friday. I'm getting ready to head home for the summer so my fics won't likely be updated for quite awhile and I wanted to let everyone know. Down below is the list of fics going to be updated. Please bare with the length and be prepared to review like crazy over the long period of time the fics may end up sitting. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for being patient with me. As soon as I can get my college grades and GPA up I promise I'll update more often.

**Fics to be Updated on Friday:**

Flaming Hearts- this fic will actually be completed on Friday.

Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley

Summer Blaze

Blading on the Streets

Song of Pink Roses

Frozen

Dark Calling (?)

Waves of Love

Blitzkreig50889: and added to that list will be a few new fics that I wrote during some stressful times this semester. Now that that is all said, enjoy your summer everyone and I'll try and update sometime before August!


	5. Chapter 3

blitzkreig50889: not going to say much here. Still going on with the major update so standard disclaimer applies here and of course wishes for you to enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Three

Celina's first thought as she stared at the giant jet was "What the fuck has gotten into my mother?" The jet itself wasn't the shock. It was more of where the jet was taking her and her mother. Not that Celina exactly understood why they were flying to Germany when a few days drive would get them to the same place. Still, when her mother wanted to fly, no one stopped her. At least, not if they wanted to stay in full health they didn't.

"You're going to love Germany, dear! It's such a beautiful country filled with history and wealth," her mother preened. Celina, as usual, ignored her.

"Be ready," Jess warned. "She's about to go into the marriage stuff again." And sure enough, Jess was right. Celina's mother did indeed go into the marriage 'stuff' as Jess had dubbed it.

Sighing, Celina shoved her mother's rambles out of her head. Well, at least until her mother said the word 'ball.'

"Ball? What ball?" Celina demanded immediately.

"Why the one in Germany dear! It's for all of the single males and females best interests to attend. Why, I'm sure even you will find someone there."

Celina grimaced. "Not likely. I'd much rather stay single my entire life than deal with another dolt of a male."

"Celina!"

Celina didn't even react to her mother's outrage. After the incident with Jeff, she just wasn't up to another relationship right now. She was just too bruised.

Celina's mother let out a huff. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what was causing Celina to act like this. Thank goodness the Jurgens had decided to throw this ball. Maybe it would change Celina's outlook on the opposite sex!

(Berlin, Germany)

Robert stood in his room using every once of his strength to keep the door closed. There was nothing in the world that could make him walk out into the ballroom. Nothing! He'd be mobbed!

"Robert, get out of there right now!" His mother snapped. "You're keeping the guests waiting."

"Then they can keep on waiting. I am not going to a ball I was told nothing about. You know I hate being kept in the dark about stuff like this."

His mother sighed. "Well, if you weren't such a recluse I wouldn't have had to to do this. Now, get out of that room and to the ballroom where you belong. No one is going to mob you. That's the guard's jobs."

Robert rolled his eyes. At the sight of the first fangirl he knew the guards would run for the hills. The last time they had tried to stop a small horde of fangirls they'd ended up being trampled. And from experience, Robert knew that wasn't a pleasant thing to go through.

His mother, obviously tired of standing outside his room took off down the hall to try and settle her guests. However, the people who had been trying to help her open Robert's door still remained outside. "And what do you what?" Robert called through the door to them.

"Damn it boy! What do you think most of us want? We want you and your buddies settled down!"

Robert winced as Johnny's grandfather voiced the one opinion he'd been voicing since he had arrived. A quick glance around the room showed no escape route. Sighing, Robert opened the door a crack. He was too tired of yelling through the door to bother keeping it completely shut.

"And didn't I tell you already that you're just going to have to wait?"

Johnny's grandfather looked like he wanted to bellow at Robert in fury, but he suddenly closed is mouth. "Maybe that idiot griffin of yours can talk some sense into you. Perhaps he'll do better than our stupid salamander did with Jonathan," he said before turning and walking away. Immediately, Robert shut the door again and called for Griffolyon.

"Griffolyon!"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you don't agree with any of those people outside my bedroom door."

"Well, not completely, but..."

Robert almost groaned, but he caught himself. "But?"

"Well, you're not exactly going to have any choice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robert demanded. "You haven't been plotting with Tala have you?"

Griffolyon said nothing, giving Robert the answer he dreaded. "Griffolyon!"

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to do what was best for you. Besides, it's not as if settling down is a bad thing."

"You're not me," Robert retorted before sighing. "Damn it! Now I have no choice but to go to the stupid ball. Thanks a lot Griffolyon."

Again Griffolyon said nothing, having picked up on his blader's irritation.

Robert moved to the bedroom door after doing a quick check of his appearance. As usual, everything was immaculate. Then, just before he walked out the door, Griffolyon spoke again.

"This might make you even more annoyed with me, but Tala's here."

Robert froze. "He's what?"

"He's here."

"Great," Robert muttered before walking out the door. "Just what I didn't need."

(In the Ballroom...)

Celina stared around the opulant ballroom in absolute shock. She would've considered it gorgeous if she didn't feel like a fish out of the water. Being here was just too awkward, especially after her recent breakup.

"You're not the only one feeling awkward," Jess told her. "Take a good look around and I think you'll see a few familiar faces who are in agreement with you."

Celina looked around and saw exactly who Jess was talking about. Restraining a squeal of delight, she rushed across the ballroom to hug a surprised Cass, Samanatha, and Julia.

"Holy crap! Where did you come from?" Cass queried as she was literally hugged from behind. "You were just hugging Samantha a second ago!"

Celina laughed. "I'm quick remember?"

"I do now. What are you doing here anyway? I thought this was supposed to be for single males and females."

"It is," Celina said with a fading smile. "But I'm not dating anyone right now so I'm in the singles category again."

Cass winced as she took in Celina's pained facial expression. "Okay, sorry about that. And next time I'm in Poland, lead me to the ex. He's getting his ass beat for ditching you."

It was Celina's turn to wince now. "He didn't ditch me. I ditched him."

Cass blinked before she suddenly understood. "He cheated. Okay, that earns him a frying instead of an ass beating. How hot should the flames be and I'll make sure he has nothing left in which to cheat on someone again."

That brought a smile to Celina's face. "Don't you worry about him. He's got enough to worry about coming from me!"

Cass grinned. Just as she was about to speak, however, the crowds suddenly became quiet. "What's going on?" she whispered to Celina. Celina shrugged as did the previously silent Samantha and Julia. None of them had a clue as to what had caused the quiet to suddenly surge through room.

About a minute later they finally found out as the room erupted into screams of terror. People began to run everywhere, many calling for a doctor.

"Does anyone besides me feel like we've suddenly jumped into a movie?" Samantha queried as she tried to avoid being trampled by terrified people.

"Yes, but I'm more worried about how we're going to stay alive ourselves," Julia answered her. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than all four girls were suddenly pulled out of the way.

With a quick glance behind them, they could see a horrified Robert, Enrique,and Oliver, and a rather amused Tala. All four of them looked uncomfortable as well, and it was only then that all four girls realized that all four boys had been hiding.

"You four know what happened, don't you?" Celina asked after taking in the expressions crossing their faces. All of them nodded in answer. "Well, what happened?"

Robert looked over at Tala, who then looked at Oliver who looked at Enrique. Enrique sighed. "A mouse scared Robert's mother and she fainted. What I want to know, is who brought the damn mouse here in the first place?"

blitzkreig50889: and I think that's a good place to stop for the time being. I know this fic is still a little slow yet, but I promise it'll speed up here real soon. Should happen in the next chapter in fact, so please be patient with me a little longer. Anyway, please review and I'll try and update soon!


End file.
